Black, Black Heart
by mysterious-nite
Summary: A strange lady appears at the front door of the Phantomhive resident... Taking her in,, Sebastian has no idea of the danger that she brings, nor the feelings that being to arise. Bound by contract & feelings for the lady, which will he choose? Sebxoc
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters,, the only character I own atm is my oc,, who's name will no be revealed until the nxt chapter :P

* * *

It was midnight as the rain began to fall.

As a fist pounded against one of the trees within the forest, a man bellowed… his followers struggling to catch the words that the rain threatened to drown them out.

"FIND HER!"

----------------------

As the down pour continued, running became harder and harder as the mud became softer and the ball gown absorbed both the water and that fell and the mud it swept across. The young lady knew she had eluded her pursuers for now, but didn't dare stop. It was now, in this weather, that would be the best time to disappear, as the rain would wash away all traces of her, making it almost impossible to track her foot prints…. or her scent.

She had not expected the events that had unfolded that night. What was to be an enjoyable evening out at a friends party quickly turned into a nightmare. Her disguise wasn't enough. They had found her.

Reflecting on the evening's events, the young lady didn't notice the root of the tree that stuck out of the ground. As her foot got caught, it sent her falling to the floor, earning a few cuts from branches on the way and staining her ball gown with more mud. Not daring to stop for a second to asses the damages, the girl got up quicker than she had fallen and continued running. She couldn't let them catch up…. She wouldn't.

----------------------

It was nearly 2 am when the girl emerged from the forest, rain still beating her down. Quickly and frantically scanning her surroundings, she caught sight of a mansion roughly a mile away. Relief washed over her as she ran towards it. She could hide there for remainder of the night, or until she figured out what to do and where to go from there.

As the girl approached the double doors, she banged hard on it. Knowing full well that it was early hours of the morning and all the residents would be resting. Not expecting the door to be answered any time soon, the lady jumped when the door was opened just minutes after she had knocked. The gentleman that had answered the door was tall with slightly messy jet black hair and maroon eyes which held a hint of surprise when he saw her. The lady imagined that she must look like someone who had just emerged from a great battle. He was the household's butler. The young lady had no doubt as he was dressed in common butler attire.

"Please kind sir, I require shelter for night." She almost begged, bowing lowly.

And with that the butler stepped aside…. "Of course mi'lady"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**ATTENSION READER: **I have an image of the o.c,, there is a link to it on my profile... Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts and faves... I muchily apprechiate it, as I said in my bleach fanfic "A Freak Like Me" I don't expect anything... I am merely posting these stories here as they have a better use than sitting in a file and being forgotten about... But I must say people's fav & story alerts have given me great motivation to get the chapters completed quickly :) ... Domo Arigato

.... Now on with the story

* * *

The butler stepped aside as the girl entered the mansion. Once inside, the girl whirled around to face the butler. As she did, Sebastian took in her appearance. The dress she wore was blue with a what-used-to-be-white ribbon that wrapped around just above her waist. Her hair was a light blonde, which, due to the rain, clung to her frame and fell straight down to her hips. Around her neck, hung on a thick black cord, was a big butterfly pendant made of real sapphire and silver. It was hard to tell the exact color of her skin due to it being covered in mud, but it was clear that the girl's most beautiful feature was her sparkling blue eyes.

"Forgive my intrusion. My name is Alexi Winchester." she said and curtsied with the parts of her gown she could manage.

"Alexi… Quite an unusual name for a lady." Sebastian's statement was nothing but a soft mummer, but none the less, Alexi still heard it. Before she could reply, the butler then spoke up "I am the butler to the young earl of Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis."

And with that, the butler gave a low bow.

"I am afraid the young master has retired for the night and is not to be disturbed. However, I shall inform him of your presence in the late hours of the morning."

Alexi curtsied again "Of course… I am truly grateful to the kindness the house of Phantomhive has shown."

Sebastian looked over her appearance again. The girl gave a small shiver as a draft blew through the house.

"Perhaps the young lady would require a warm bath and dry clothes before also retiring?"

"Only if it's not too much trouble"

"For the butler of Phantomhive, nothing is too much trouble… If you would follow me."

Sebastian made haste to the bathroom as Alexi followed close behind. He knew all too well the sicknesses and illnesses that humans fall prey to due to the cold weather. And how it became contagious to all that were near. He did not wish for the young master to fall ill because of this girl. When they both entered the bathroom, Sebastian wasted no time in readying the bath for Alexi. As Sebastian allowed the tub to fill, he left the bathroom to fetch some night garments and a towl for Alexi, startling her at his quick return.

"I'm afraid these garments belong to the maid… They are all that is available for now."

"That is fine… I wouldn't care if you gave me a pile of rags to wear, I'm just grateful that I have shelter for the night" Alexi gave a smile that could melt the heart of any man… that was human.

Sebastian handed the neatly folded pile to Alexi and turned to leave. Stopping at the door he turned back to face her "Shall I make some tea for you?"

"Only if you'll join me"

"Of course mi'lady" Bowing, Sebastian closed the door and left.

----------

Alexi buried her face in her hands and sighed deeply… She was more than exhausted, but knew that she would not be able to sleep… Not to night. At leased she had the Phantomhive butler to keep her company… Even if was only for a while.

Pulling her hands away, Alexi studied her appearance in the mirror across the room and gave another sigh ._I look like_ _hell._ Bringing her hands in front of her, Alexi pulled the ribbon undone, letting it fall to the floor. Kicking her shoes off, she then brought her hands up to her neck and undid the clasp of the sapphire necklace and placed it gently on a stool that was located in the corner of the room, on top of the pile Sebastian had given her. Undoing the laces at the back, she peeled the dress off her wet skin, letting it drop to the floor. Next to come off was the petticoat, then corset and finally her under garments.

Alexi turned the tap off before stepping into the bath tub and sinking into the steaming water. She then grabbed the face washer that was hanging over the side into the water and began washing her body with the soap that was set on a rack near by. Alexi started furiously scrubbing at her face, wincing when she ripped across the cut on her left cheek. The blood flowed freely down her cheek and in to the bath water. Alexi did nothing just watch it disperse through the water. It was mesmerizing to watch.

After watching the blood for about 5 minutes, she began washing her face again, this time a little more gently.

Alexi then brought both her hands up to her forehead and ran them back, pulling off her nest of blonde hair in the process to reveal bright, blood red hair. Bringing the wig in front of her, Alexi examined the damage. There where twigs and leaves poking in every direction, combined with mud and knots and a little bit of blood on the bangs. _This is going to be a pain in the ass to get out. _Staring at the wig, she contemplated whether or not it would be worth it to just discard the wig or to fix it. Could the Phantomhive residents be trusted with her true identity?How would they act to her unnatural hair?

In the end she decided it was better to fix it for now… After all she never knew when she would need it again. As she began to work on the wig Alexi began to sing. Taking her time and enjoying this little piece of luxury.

_Have you ever felt_

_Ever felt like this?_

_It feels almost like holding a wolf by it's ears_

_It's not finding the door, it's finding a resolution_

_If you've never felt_

_Never felt like this_

_If you knew what you're missing_

_There's so much to miss_

_Your face to the floor_

_The sounds of the armies moving_

_I'll leave a note_

_Down in a box by your bed_

_And we'll never know where you've been_

_Or how this red flag's in your hand_

_Have you ever felt_

_Felt so flexible?_

_Like elastic we bend and like snowflakes we fall_

_If we can't find the door_

_How will we end this motion?_

_Have you ever seen_

_Such a perfect scene_

_They're all trying so hard just to say what they mean_

_And watching them fail is like watching an execution_

_I'll leave a note_

_Down in a box by your bed_

_And we'll never know where you've been_

_Or how this red flag's in your hands_

_In your hands_

_In your hands_

_Your hands..._

_This red flag_

_In your hands _

_I'll leave a note_

_Down in a box by your bed_

_And we'll never know where you've been_

_Or how this red flag's in your hands_

_I'll leave a note_

_Down in a box by your bed_

_And we'll never know where you've been_

_Or how this red flag that you..._

_This red flag that you..._

_This red flag that you..._

_This red flag that you hold in your hands_

When the song ended she began another.

_You don't remember my name.  
I don't really care.  
Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?_

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust._

_Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know._

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once._

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you._

Unknown to Alexi, a certain butler was standing outside the door listening to every word.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji... Just Alexi atm :)

Songs : Red Flag © The Getaway Plan

Lost Control © Evanescence


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY!!! Chapter3 3 to b.b.h is up....**

**I've been so busy lately that i haven't really had the time to sit down and write...**

**Although last night i had a furious typing session,, My mom was like your creativ juices are working over time tonight :P**

**This chapter isn't as exciting as the chapters to come **

**And i would just like to finish my comments off by saying a _MASSIVE _thank you to everyone that added this story to their favorites and story alerts and leaving reviews... I had so many people and so i thank you all as i wasn't expecting this little story to be so popular ... Loads of hugs and kisses... and love XD**

p.s - I don't own sebastian or ciel Phantomhive XP

* * *

Sebastian gave a small sigh. He had no doubt that she was an excellent singer for a human. She could make a load of money just from that small talent, and judging by that giant sapphire necklace… She probably did. _Though what is she doing wondering through the night as one such as this? _The girl was a mystery to him. Strange even.

"_You don't remember my name.  
I don't really care…"  
_

_I'd better prepare the tea. _Sebastian moved from his spot near the bathroom door and made his way to the kitchen.

----

The bath started to go cold… _I must have been in here longer than I thought,, Mr. __Michaelis is probably waiting_. Exhausted and sore, Alexi hauled herself out of the bath and changed into the dry clothes she had been given by the butler.

She stood in front of the mirror staring at her red hair. It took all her self control not to ball her hands into fists and smash it. She sighed. _I don't want to take my chances_. Placing the blonde wig back on, she rolled her wet clothes into the towel she had been given and reached for the door to come face to face with the house hold butler. It surprised her how young he was to be a butler, most butlers she had come across where well beyond their fourties. And he very was handsome. With looks like his he could probably get almost any job he wanted… _So why a butler?_

"I trust the garments are to your liking?"

"They're perfect"

There was that smile again, Sebastian couldn't help but return one of his own.

"If you'll follow me, I shall show you to the guest bedroom."

"Lead the way Mr. Butler" ^^

Sebastian turned and began to walk down the hall

"You may address me as Sebastian… if you'd like"

Alexis gave a small nod, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

The hall ways here big and lined with great extravagant paintings that were beautiful. As Alexi turned a corner, one in particular caught her eye… It was one that she was all too familiar with. Her heart stopped. It was a painting she never wanted to see again. As they passed it Alexis made sure not to look at it, but decided to enquired about it.

"That painting … it's … uh.. nice." Hopefully the butler might know some thing about it

"Yes it is. Very unique. The young master is very found of it, and like every masterpiece, has a history."

They continued walking.

Alexis didn't want to linger on it to much and quickly changed the subject. "Master Phantomhive, is he an art collector? I just noticed that there are many art pieces around the mansion."

"No, that is the only painting the young master has purchased… He is not too concerned with the rest as he inherited from relatives and acquaintances"

_Not really a change of subject_

"When you say young master, how young exactly is he… 20?"

"No, the young master is only twelve"

"Oh!"

Sebastian stopped outside a door and opened it, stepping aside and bowing.

"Your room Miss Winchester"

Alexi stepped into the dark room and took in the surroundings. The room was huge… Not that she expected any less for a mansion The colour scheme for the room was white and light blue and there was a double bed with see through material canopy on the left side of the room with a table and chairs on the right. The window was huge and with the curtains drawn she could see the moon, the backyard and the never ending forest that she had just run through.

"It's beautiful"

"I am glad the young lady had taken liking to it"

Alexi whirled around, and saw Sebastian pulling one of the chair out, a subtle massage for her to come sit down.

"Please call me Ali… *cough*… Alexi please"

She sat down and Sebastian pushed her in, placing her bundle of wet clothes on the ground beside her. He grabbed the tea pot and poured her a cup before pouring himself one and taking a seat. Alexi took a sip of her tea and Sebastian did the same. In all honesty she dislike tea with a passion… Well she used to like the stuff. That is until she tried this new imported drink called coffee… It was rare to find it stocked in the store in England since the English were just _soo_ fond of they're tea. She had it specifically imported through one of her friend's shop and paid double what it was worth for her friend's trouble. _He must be getting worried._

Sighing, Alexi placed both hands one her face and rubbed up and down, re-opening her wound again. Applying pressure with both hands, Sebastian caught sight of a bit of the blood. The butler quickly got up and left the room, soon returning with a small box not long after leaving.

"That was fast"

"We'll I am one hell of a butler"

"I have no doubt that you are" ^^

Alexi removed her hands to swivel her chair around. Upon removing her hands, the blood flowed more freely. Sebastian knelt down in front of her on one knee and opened the small box revealing a variety of medical supplies. Sebastian pulled out a small cloth and started to wipe the blood away slowly. It felt so nice that Alexi closed her eyes to the soft touch.

"How did this happen?" Alexi's eyes quickly shot open.

"Ah...um.. I was running to get out of the rain and I wasn't looking were I was going and one of the branches nicked the skin of my cheek… No biggie" ^^

"It's probably infected. I'll have to clean the wound with a bit of medical spirits"

"Sure… go ahead, do what you have to."

Sebastian got out a clean cloth and handed it to Alexi which she began to wipe the blood off her hands. He then got a another and dabbed it with some medical spirits and allowed the cloth to hover over the wound before looking at her.

"This might hurt a little"

"That's okay… I'm a tough girl" _Tougher than you think._

The spirits seeped into the wound and it stunk like a bitch, but Alexi had become accustom to pain. Exposed to it on a regular basis made small things, such as this, seam like a mosquito bite compared to the rest.

When he finished cleaning it, Sebastian got a band aid and stuck it over the wound.

Patting it down softly, he allowed his hand to linger on her cheek. It was now that he managed to get a good look at her. There was no doubt what so ever that she was extremely beautiful, more beautiful that any other human he had ever come across. And for some strange reason, her beauty caught his attention. He would always ignore the human race, even if he came across people with exquisite beauty. To him humans were like small worthless animals, only there for him and others like him to devour their souls. And to pity or have any real emotions towards them was like pitying or having feelings for an ant. There was no point really as in the end they all live such short life spans. But here he was acknowledging the young lady before him. That was when he saw the few strands of red entangled with her blonde hair.

He quickly removed his hand and stood up.

"It is getting late, I should retire" Although, he new full well that he would never sleep, he would never need it… Being a demon and all.

"Your right… You should, I am sorry for keeping you… Please don't worry about cleaning up this mess. I'll do it"

"Please it is fine. Being a butler of Phantomhive, it is only natural"

Placing the medical box, along with the tea pot, cup and saucers on the trolley, he left the room.

"Good night Sebastian"

He bowed forward

"Goodnight Alexi"

Then closed the door.

* * *

Seems a little too much "love at first sight" ... How disney

Well like the last chapeter this one is slow and boring... I'll try and get the initial story going next chapter,, but there are no promises

btw you can watch my **_deviantart_** site for **drawing updates** of B.B.H and F.L.M,, my name is exactly the same as my fan fic name ^^

Love you all

Mysterious-nite

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Soo sorry i haven't updated in like over 6 months... I temorarily lost my inspiration for this story... Not to mention i had my hands full with other things :P

But with Kuroshitsuji II's arrival... I have regained my inspiration ^^

This chapter has been sitting on my computer for quite a while... I only added stuff here and there to make it longer.

**Nothing flash,, i'm sorry,, but i promise action in the next chapter,, so just bare with me here guys.**

* * *

The sun had long since arisen, it rays shinning through the windows of the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian walked at a casual pace to the young master's room, drawing back the curtains upon entering as he usually did and calling out softly to his master.

"It is time to wake up now, young master"

He proceeded to Ciel's bed and began pouring a cup of tea, handing it to the Ciel Phantomhive as he sat up.

"Today's breakfast is seasoned poached eggs and scones with strawberry jam and cream served with Grey Earl tea."

The small boy merely nodded, before taking another sip.

"You have a guest this morning. There was a stray wondering the grounds last night which I took the liberty of allowing a place to stay for the night"

Ciel quickly spat out his tea. This information was something Ciel Phantomhive was not expecting to hear upon waking

"What!"

"I'm afraid her clothes were damaged through her nightly stroll... i had no choice but to take one of the dresses out from the attic... The young lady appears to be of noble lineage, it would be a shame if word got out of Phantomhive's poor hospitality"

Ciel only nodded. Though his nod was one of approval, he did not like the thought of a stranger wearing his long-passed mother's clothing, since there were only few that had been salvaged from the remains of the fire. However, there was something more important

"How long will she be staying?" _Not any longer than breakfast i hope_

* * *

Alexi looked herself over in the floor length mirror that was placed on the opposite side of the room, admiring the dress Sebastian had given her to wear.

It was true she had not got a wink of sleep that night. Her thoughts raced, not slowing down once to allow her to succumb to the much needed sleep her fatigued body demanded. She was surprised when at 5 am the butler walked into the room... Surely he must have thought her asleep for entering without knocking, and when she had sat upright in the bed, it had startled him. He merely placed the dress on the end of the bed, before bowing and exiting the room.

The dress was beautiful... But she expected no less from a wealthy noble family. It was floor length and a light blue in colour, this matched her delicate porcelain-ivory skin . The top half clung to her body fame comfortably complimenting her cures and assets. The neckline was square and the sleeves ran down to her elbow, with loose material fairing out at the end. Along the front of her chest was white silk ribbon laced up like a corset. The right side of the dress was hitched up slightly, revealing the white meshy petticoat underneath which had many different layers of white and shades of light blue. The dress was casual and comfortable, but classy. This topped the dress she wore the previous night.

Alexi wrapped her arms around herself and spun around in a circle. _This is wonderful!_

Loosely plaiting the wig that served as her current hair colour, she draped it over one shoulder and headed towards the door, pulling it open to find Sebastian in mid knock. Alexi was able to catch the shock which flashed across his features for only a fraction of a second before it was replaced by a pleasent grin.

It felt strange to the demon being the one startled; usually he could pretty much sense the presence and actions of others... But this girl... was a completely different story.

"Breakfast is served. The young master is awaiting your presence"

"Great! I'm starving!"

Sebastian turned and took lead in escorting Alexi to the dining room. He turned his head slightly to the "blonde" behind him and couldn't help looking her up and down. She looked more beautiful in the light of day and in a dress that wasn't torn and tattered. Sebastian took note of the way the dress he had given her contrasted well with her completion and how it emphasised her curves and her bust. She looked like she many men on they're knees at just the bat of an eye lid

And then Alexi walked past the window streaming the morning sunlight's rays. The natural light made her skin glow. Human men would even say that she would have looked like their perception of an angel. It was rare a sight that few would ever witness. Sebastian suddenly felt his gaze would somehow taint the innocent image and quickly snapped his head back in front of him.

"The dress fits well?"

"Yes!... It's gorgeous. Thank you very much. Where did you get it from if you don't mind me asking?"

"It belong to the previous master's wife"

"Do you mean Ciel's parents?"

"... yes"

"What happened to them?"

"They perished in a fire"

Although Sebastian was talking about Ciel's parents, a whirlwind of her own memories began to surface... The fire that burnt through her memories... Her mother... Her father... and the ones who betrayed them. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist hard.

A quiet "oh" was all she muttered and didn't speak for the remainder of the brief journey.

She hadn't noticed Sebastian had stopped outside the dining room until she collided with his back. Even then, it wasn't until a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders that she realised she had been falling.

Sebastian's face was inches from hers. Alexi blinked a few times try to process what had just happened. It took her a couple of seconds. Suddenly embarrassed, she quickly tore herself from the butler's grip. Bowing her head in shame and embarrassment trying her best to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry... Thank you"

The butler inwardly smirked, amused by the pink tinge that tainted her cheeks.

"For a butler of Phantomhive, it is only natural" Sebastian stepped to the side and gestured for Alexi to proceed forward in to the dining room, following in after her.

The smell of food hit her like a racing carridge. Instantly her stomach released a long awaited snarl. Even more embarrassed, Alexi placed her hands over her stomach and turned her eyes down cast as the pink tinge only darkened.

Sebastian was quiet amused to her reaction... She seemed to be extremely modest, which now-days was slowly becoming a rare trait. Striding past Alexi, he pulled out an empty chair on the opposite end of the Earl Phantomhive.

Alexi was rather embarrassed... After all, she was more than capable of doing this herself, not to mention she had for most of her life. As Alexi sat down she gave a quiet thank you to Sebastian as he pushed her chair in.

Sebastian's amusement only grew.

"So you are Alexi Winchester?" Although it sounded like a question, Alexi knew it was a statement

"Yes and you are Ciel Phantomhive"

"Yes. I trust my servants' hospitality is of to a high standard?"

Alexi only replied based on her encounter with Sebastian. She had not yet met the other servants of the household.

Alexi watched as Ciel took a delicate sip of his tea, before lowering it back on the saucer and placing both elbows on the table, folding his hands together in front of his mouth. Although it would be impossible for a human to see, Alexi noticed Ciel's eyes harden and narrow slightly at her. Trying not to show she was taken aback, or that she had noticed it, for that matter, she picked up a scone on the platter near her and began to butter it.

"My butler informs me that you came to the Phantomhive manor at 2 am seeking shelter. What is a lady such as yourself doing out so late unaccompanied?"

"I was attending an acquaintance's ball. I took a stroll to get some fresh air and got lost" That was a believable story right? After all, it was kinda slightly true.

Alexi could see that Ciel wished ask more questions but did not press the matter any further. Instead he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat his eggs. There was no noise other than the clattering of cutlery for the remainder of the meal.

Sebastian stood off to the side and observed both Ciel and Alexi. Their interactions were minimal, however every movement and gesture told him all he needed to know. Not only was Ciel annoyed and uncomfortable with the unexpected guest, but Alexi was just as equally uncomfortable. He watched as every now again, she would go into a trance of deep thought, and subconsciously, her expressions would change, if only for a second.

Alexi was hiding something.

That was all to clear to the butler. The state she appeared in last night, seeing the red strands of hair mixed with her blonde and, now, her trances of deep thought. However, what she was hiding was a completely different story. Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound for Alexi's voice.

"Ciel Phantomhive. May I ask you something?"

Ciel gave a small nod of his head before taking a sip of his tea.

"May I reside within your mansion for a few days?"

Ciel tried to restrain spitting out his tea again for the second time that morning.

Although Sebastian didn't show it, he was partly excited at the thought of having the young lady around the mansion. She was a curiosity to him, something different and he couldn't deny the fact that his curiosity made him desire her... Even if it was only a little. Not to mention he was quiet curious to find out exactly what it was she was hiding. It would be like his own personal game

"Of course I wouldn't ask you without some form of payment. I'm afraid I have no money on me at the moment, but I will fetch a hefty amount as soon as possible. I will also assist your servants in any daily activity they require. I promise not to cause any trouble"

Sebastian noticed the reluctance Ciel had to this request though his small movements and took the opportunity to step forward and speak up on Miss Winchester's behalf.

"Young master, if I may, I believe having Miss Winchester around the estate may be of benefit to you. She may also have a positive effect of the other residents."

"Then I do not see a problem in allowing you to stay for the time being"

Sebastian watched as the girl sprung from her chair and dashed over to Ciel, Wrapping her arms around the small boy. Before he scolded, almost slapping her away for touching him. Though, even Ciel scold didn't break her smile.

Sebastian turned to leave smirking as he made his way to the door

_Yes... This is going to be very interesting_

* * *

_Thank you alone-waiting-Kairi for your review,, the chapter has been re-edited :)_


End file.
